Puzzle Universe
|storymaker = |starring = JeloJellyJam Moon Snail DJayKn1ght Pumpkin Pro SuperGaming101 Chilly Bean BAM! RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210 MR Z BRAINZ Strawburst18 The Planted AKEE TheO0032 SansyBonkChoy PaperMarioFan1000|release = March 15, 2017|wiki = Plants vs. Zombies Wiki|link = https://goo.gl/PhsJWB|previous = The Lair of the Dark Star|next = Crystal Ski Caverns|episode = 1|image1 = puzzleUniverse2.png}} Puzzle Universe is the 1st room in Season 2 and the 39th room overall in the series In a Locked Room. Synopsis The gang find themselves in a world full of clocks, gears, steampunk stuff and puzzles! A tomboyish princess is tied in one of the racks leading to a death by cogs, and a new steampunk-puzzle villain appears! Can the gang find their way through this world riddled with riddles? Summary The gang gets sucked into a vortex after a meeting in a forest. They had agreed to return to the rooms to put an end to a new villain on the rise. On arrival, the gang starts to argue with a newcomer (Water Drop), which some call an 'annoying teardrop'. GlaDOS and Water Drop then eventually get into an argument, which Water Drop purposely tries to escalate. The fighting results in breaking the fourth wall. It's fixed soon afterwards, but with the consequence of respawning being impossible. They also meet Kamek, who flies away on his broomstick, but not before creating a deadly puzzle for the gang, slowing them down. Meanwhile, Barbarian King spots a green creature (Later revealed to be a Slig, a part of Ripto's Army) beating an egg. He kills it, and recovers the egg. Throughout the rest of the room, he protects the egg. They are forced to complete several puzzles to continue onto different floors, with floor 4 almost killing several characters. The gang, with several of them starting to build negative relationships, proceed to the final floor. There, the group's argument almost explodes into another fight, but are able to contain their anger. They encounter a villain, Puzzleman, who is intent on holding the group at gunpoint with Princess Daisy as a hostage. Puzzleman orders his minions to attack the group, and several them are frozen. Luckily, a few members of the gang defrost and defeat him, unthawing the others. Puzzleman falls off the abyss thanks to Jelo's blaster gun, and a surrendering Puzzleminion hands over the key to the next room, and the gang moves on. Although, just before they do, Barbarian King's egg hatches, revealing a Jamgo-o. Transcript TBA Quotes TBA Cast A'' ''designates a character that did not speak/appear in this episode. *Gerald Edmarkson *Gerry Weslerman *Peeter Hugh Johnson *Rosewell Starrison *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Fireside Girls **Ginger Hirano ** Adyson Sweetwater ** Gretchen ** Holly ** Milly ** Katie * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Luigi * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Candace Flynn * Stacy Hirano * Princess Daisy (captive) * Puzzleman (villain) * Puzzleminion * Marshmallow * Kelvin Degries * Pea Jay PaperMarioFan1000 * PaperMarioFan1000 himself * Dimentio TBA *Barbarian King *Sonic the Hedgehog *Super Monkey *Robin *Ripto's Army (Slig) *Professor Monkey Trivia * This is the first episode of the second season of In a Locked Room. * This is the second episode to feature Daisy. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Original series episodes Category:Season 2a episodes